


Four in the Morning

by Magnolia822, marguerite_26



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolia822/pseuds/Magnolia822, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/pseuds/marguerite_26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur keeps locking himself out of their flat and Merlin sleeps naked. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a comment fic in the [Let’s write something together meme](http://marguerite-26.livejournal.com/671349.html?thread=12824693#t12824693). Thank you to [](http://xsmoonshine.livejournal.com/profile)[**xsmoonshine**](http://xsmoonshine.livejournal.com/) who helped in the first few paragraphs of this, and offered to beta our edits.

"It's four in the morning," Merlin said testily. He folded his arms across his chest and regarded his flatmate with narrowed eyes. The idiot had locked himself out of their flat for the second time that week. Of course he’d been on the lash again, but had he bothered to think twice about Merlin? Oh _no_ , good old Merlin would be there to let his drunk arse in no matter the time, good night’s sleep be damned.

A long silence and a second of irritation later, he realised that in his self-righteous stomp from his bedroom, he’d forgotten to put on his pants. Again.

Of course the prat outside the door was just sober enough to notice that fact as well. He smirked.

"For me?” Arthur purred, looking Merlin up and down.

Just like the last time, Merlin slammed the door in his face, his gut coiling in confusion and impossible desire. They’d lived together for almost four months now; Arthur was a friend of a friend who’d been looking for a new place in London with cheap rent, and Merlin had an available room. Right from the start it had been a mistake: Arthur drank all the milk and put the empty carton back in the fridge. He never took out the garbage and he left his dirty clothes on the bathroom floor.

Merlin wasn’t exactly a neat freak, but he expected the person he was living with to buy bog roll once in awhile or, god forbid, do the washing up.

And then there was the way Arthur responded to Merlin’s complaints. He’d level this crooked smile and tilt his head, and Merlin’s protests would die in the back of his throat. Arthur had this way of drawing out the first syllable of his name “ _Mer_ lin” in his infuriating husky voice, which made Merlin’s spine do all sorts of inappropriate, shivery things.

It was too much, this ongoing—he didn't even know what to call it—flirting? Or was the pillock just teasing him? He knew Merlin was gay (maybe the rainbow flag on the porch was the first hint), and while he didn’t seem to be uncomfortable with it, half the time Merlin wondered if Arthur didn’t use his obvious good looks to get the best of him.

The _sneaky arse_.

Speaking of arses, Merlin’s was starting to feel the chill outside his warm bed and soft blanket. He reluctantly unlatched the door again and scurried toward his room, only to hear a chuckle from behind.

“Nice view,” Arthur said.

"I'm leaving you out there next time," Merlin snarled as he reached the doubtful safety of his room. Unfortunately, he’d closed his door when he’d gone to let Arthur in and the stupid handle was stuck, giving Arthur enough time to reach him before he could slip inside.

"You don't really mean that, do you Merlin?" came a breathy voice at his ear.

Arthur was close enough that Merlin could feel the scratch of denim against the back of his thighs. He smelt like whiskey and sweat.

There was something in Arthur’s voice, something besides the usual teasing tone, that made Merlin freeze in place.

"A-Arthur," Merlin said, hand poised on the handle of the now-open door. He could disappear inside or he could turn and face Arthur.

He hated the fact he was naked. His cock had begun to swell and if he turned... well.

"Why don't you ever go out with us, Merlin?" Arthur asked, the words barely more than a puff of air between them.

Merlin steeled himself and whipped around to face the man who’d been tormenting him for months. His flatmate. His _straight_ flatmate.

"Why do you think?" he asked.

Arthur stared for a minute until his cocky grin faded into something more serious. More dangerous.

“You don’t like me very much, do you, Merlin?”

Of course Merlin’s hardening prick between them contradicted that notion, but Merlin knew Arthur meant something else. The truth was, he didn’t _know_ if he liked Arthur. His easy, blasé demeanor about most things wasn’t something Merlin understood—not that Merlin was high strung himself—Arthur just seemed to float through life doing whatever he liked and not paying any heed to anyone else. He wasn’t conscientious. He lived his life unaware of the needs and wants of everyone around him, and that was what Merlin feared more than anything.

But god help him, he wanted Arthur.

Arthur fixed his stare on Merlin while his hand grasped Merlin’s bare hip. They were so close together; Merlin’s full erection a palpable force between them. Without thinking, Merlin shifted forward.

Arthur's grip tightened, his breath hitching like he was more panicked than Merlin. When he met Merlin's eyes, Merlin thought maybe he was.

And god, he was _hard_ , Arthur’s cock was hard, his breath stuttering against Merlin’s cheek.

"Arthur?" he asked, breathless, confused. He’d seen Arthur parade dates, _female_ dates, through the flat the morning after.

Arthur bit his bottom lip, and that moment of hesitance was enough for Merlin to try to push him away, wondering what the hell either of them was doing. He wouldn’t be a drunken experiment or a moment's diversion after a lonely night.

But before he could escape, Arthur grabbed his wrist, pulled him close.

"I forget my key on purpose," he said, eyes over-wide like he needed Merlin to understand, "every time."

There wasn’t enough time to think. Arthur's eyes darted down to his lips, and Merlin felt his resolve crumbling like a useless, ancient wall. He let out a little _umph_ as Arthur crushed their mouths together.

It was awkward, too close and too hard. The wall behind him was ice-cold on his naked arse and Arthur's jeans were rough on his sensitive cock, but _god_ , after the moment of shock passed — for both of them, Merlin figured — Arthur stopped kissing like he was out to prove something.

"You want me too," Arthur rasped against his sensitive lips. "Don't deny it."

Merlin's mind reeled, trying to catch up with the body that had long left him behind.

His fingers clawed at Arthur's shirt, cursing the inequality in their dress. How could he deny anything, on display as he was, from the flush of his chest to the streak of pre-come he’d painted on Arthur's thigh.

"Have you ever..." Merlin asked between kisses, "with a man?"

Arthur chuckled, his fingers following Merlin's, unclasping the buttons Merlin's shaky hands skipped before reaching for the fly of his trousers.

"Yes," Arthur said, "I have. But I've never wanted anyone..." Another kiss to Merlin's jaw, "the way I want you."

"Oh my god, you utter prat," Merlin said, nipping at Arthur's lips until he hissed. "You never ... you... always with girls."

Arthur ducked his head to step out of his jeans and pants. Before Merlin realized what was happening, Arthur pressed against him, naked but for a pair of thick white tube socks. "I'm not going to bring a bloke _here_ , Merlin. Not with you answering the door naked."

Even with the ridiculous socks, Merlin had never been so turned on. He kissed Arthur once more before falling to his knees, finally getting a good look at Arthur's cock.

Merlin took his time. He'd waited long enough, and this was his chance to look his fill. Arthur’s uncut cock was long, and Merlin wrapped his fingers around the head and pulled back the foreskin to expose the glistening tip. If Arthur was lying about being with a man before, he wasn’t freaking out yet at least. Merlin rewarded him with a tiny lick to his slit.

"Fucking hell, Merlin." Arthur's hands hovered mid-air like he didn’t know where to put them.

It was a heady, powerful feeling, having Arthur at his mercy like this, and so Merlin took the head of Arthur's cock into his mouth, giving the underside a few experimental strokes with his tongue.

Arthur shook, his hands finally nestling in Merlin's hair.

Merlin's hands gripped Arthur's hips for balance. He could feel a tremble there, Arthur's need to thrust. He tightened his hold, opening up and committing the weight of Arthur's cock on his tongue to memory.

He’d only just fallen into his rhythm when Arthur's grip got harsher, a small sound slipping from the back of his throat like a warning. Merlin took him deeper, urging Arthur to fuck his mouth as the first spasms hit.

Arthur clutched his hair, keeping himself buried deep as he shivered, muttering Merlin's name and a string of made-up curses. Merlin held still, a little in awe that this was happening. In the wee hours of the morning it would be so easy for this to be just a dream, some new perverted fantasy only occurring in his mind.

When Arthur finished, Merlin pulled off and swallowed. His mouth tingled with come and he swallowed again. He tried to stand but his legs didn’t work.

Then Arthur's arms were around him, hauling him to his feet, Arthur's hand circling his erection, stroking. He’d been so close for so long, it didn’t take long. Merlin let his head fall back as he came, painting stripes on Arthur's stomach, his softening cock. He shuddered and collapsed against Arthur.

"You're beautiful," Arthur said. "God, you're so beautiful."

Wariness hit him like a solid wall the minute the aftershocks petered off. Arthur caught him as he swayed and somehow they found their way into Merlin’s room, tumbling onto his bed.

He watched, unfocused, as Arthur cleaned himself up, and despite the heaviness behind his lids, forced himself to stay awake, waiting to see what Arthur would do, if he would slink back to his own room like nothing happened. He needed to know what to expect in the morning.

But instead of running off, Arthur curled up to him like a big, overgrown puppy.

 _Hot_. Bloody hell, the idiot must have a temperature of a hundred and five. He fell asleep almost immediately, head pillowed on Merlin's chest.

Merlin stared down at Arthur’s tousled hair, listening to the soft snoring at his shoulder. He took a moment to catch his breath, let his mind absorb what all happened in the — he checked the clock — twenty-seven minutes since Arthur's knocking had woken him.

When it was all too jumbled and improbable to be understood, he gave up. He let his eyes drift closed and one arm snake around to hold Arthur a little closer. He slept, confident he wouldn’t wake alone, and that now he could use the promise of sexual favors to get Arthur to do his chores.

**Author's Note:**

> [link to LJ post, if you prefer to comment there.](http://magnolia822.livejournal.com/12004.html)


End file.
